Ash gets laid
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash and Serena are separated from friends in a forest. Ash discovers a device that he begins to enjoy it and what it can do. Please R&R
**Ash gets laid**

Ash and Serena have just seperated from Clemont and Bonnie in a deep dark forest. They had their pokemon with them but still.

Ash and Serena keept traveling looking for either their friends or a pokemon centre. Nothing just wild pokemon. Serena sees a cave and suggests they go and cover as a storm was on it's way. Ash and Serena saw dozens of pokemon in the cave ranging from Zubat and Woobat to Machop and Tyrogue and even an Onix. Ash saw several pokemon namely a Zubat, Abra, Tyrogue, Hondege, Swirlx, Beldum and Cleffa being attacked by stronger pokemon so Ash sent his Hawlucha, Talonflame, Greninja and Noivern out. To stop them. The small pokemon crowded Ash and he soon caught them all.

Serena saw this. She always knew Ash was kind hearted and that is what she liked about him.

Ash and Serena waited and the storm eventually passed over. Ash and Serena left the cave and wandered through the forest some more. When they saw that it was one giant circle. No way out. Ash remembered Biwilder forest in Sinnoh had a simmilar set up. Stantler could be used to find the path to leave.

Ash and Serena treked deeper looking for a Stantler. After 2 hours both wanted to give up when Ash tripped over something. Apparently a mad scientist obbsesed with women had made a device that hypnotized them and allowed the device occupant to change anything for as long as desired.

Ash input his name age and gender. The device allowed Ash to control any woman for any period of time. Annoyingly he couldn't make pokemon easier to catch with this. Serena noticed he was lagging behind.

Serena called to Ash a couple of times. No luck. Ash was playing with the device. He heard Serena eventually and went running. Ash thought of something. His brain was finally realising girls and others not just pokemon.

Ash let Serena lead as there was no danger here he hoped. He pointed the device to Serena and pushed a few buttons. Serena felt her ass go tight and pussy too. Serena's already nice tits were going bigger too and she felt her mind go numb. The last thing she remembered was Stantler.

''Now Serena strip.'' She heard a voice. No way to know who though. Serena began with her hat letting her blonde hair flow. Next was her top and she was looking pretty sexy in her bra, skirt, socks and shoes. Ash then made her strip her skirt, panties and bra. They were on the ground of the forest. Serena then walked over to Ash her mind still blank and pulled his jeans down and saw his erection in his boxers.

Serena got on her knees and shimmied his underwear to his ankles and took the shaft in her mouth. She sucked the whole length. Ash grabbed Serena head and thrust deeper down her throat. Serena kept taking his member thrust after thrust. Ash soon felt his climax in his balls and soon he fired all down Serena's throat. Serena chocked a little bit. Ash then picked Serena up.

Serena's pussy was soaking wet just waiting to be fucked. So Ash did and thrust at full speed making her scream in pleasure. Ash kept thrusting inside of her. Serena shot a load of hot white cum down Ash's shaft. Ash fired a hot white load of cum inside her. Serena was then bent over and clung to a tree as Ash mercilessly fucked her asshole. Serena was screaming in pleasure. Ash moaned inside Serena's asshole. Ash kept pounding and soon he came inside of her.

Serena almost had her senses come back. Ash pushed the button again and got a hand job which at the end he fired cum all over her face. Ash had Serena licked it all up and swallow the load.

Ash and Serena quickly dressed and Ash gave Serena her senses back. The two never mentioned what happened in the forrest. As they continued their trek Ash saw a baby Stantler weak and on the ground. Ash went and fed it Oran berries and Stantler in return showed them to the path. A wild Ursaring jumped out to attack Stantler. Ash sent out Hawlucha. Hawlucha beat the Ursaring and sent it scampering into the forest. Ash saw Stantler nuzzle his leg. Ash felt his boner from before pop up so he caught the Stantler and took Serena senses again. Only for 10 Minutes and fucked her from behind and got a blowjob. Where Serena licked all the cum from his massive member. Ash quickly felt his member go down he was done so he gave Serena her senses back and they found a pokemon centre. They saw Clemont and Bonnie outside. Talking with nurse Joy.

Ash and co went inside the pokemon centre. Ash decided to have some fun. He managed to convice Clemont and Bonnie to go and play with the pokemon. Ash took Serena senses again. He did what he did in the forest only more intense.

Ash pounded in her pussy for hours. Serena had her eyes in the back of her head and took every inch of his member. Serena was moaning in pleasure.

Ash thrust in and out at rapid speed. Serena and Ash came. Ash didn't want to stop and Serena had no brains. So she wanted to keep going. Ash lead her to the shower. Serena was bent over and Ash fucked her asshole and Serena was so horny still thanks to Ash's device and she took the shower head and thrust into her pussy. Soon she came and Ash had her tits pressed agianst the shower door. Serena moaned in pleasure and Ash fired in her asshole. Ash then got Serena on her knees and she was sucking the length of his member. She licked the balls too Ash moaned and groaned in pleasure and soon came all over her face, down her tits and down her throat.


End file.
